


Eye of the Storm

by CapBubba



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapBubba/pseuds/CapBubba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John experiences a tough break up with Rose, so Dave steps in to bring him to his favorite gig to help him forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You had been moping around the house for the past week, just a bit depressed over your break up with Rose.

Scratch that. It's been a week and a day since the break up. You handled it pretty well for the rest of the day and into the next. Up until the point when you saw her and Kanaya "playing tonsil hockey" on the couch when you came back from a particularly horrible day at work. Rose and Kanaya were a bit flustered as Rose gathered her things and left. Kanaya avoided you for the rest of the day. It was shortly after the point that you realized Rose had left you for your roomate that you reached your bottom point.

Kanaya had skirted around you all week. No one came to visit. No one texted, called, emailed, or messaged you in any fashion for that entire time period. And you didn't care. So when Dave knocked on your door, to say you were surprised was an understatement.

When he first saw you even his normal "Strider Face" didn't prevent the shock from being seen even through his glasses.

"Jesus dude, you look like shit. What the hell have you been doing all week?"

You shrug a bit uncaringly and offer to let him in. He stares at you a moment and then walks by you. Right when you start to shut the door, Terezi walks in, her cane tap-tap-tapping in front of her. You mumble a greeting before shutting the door behind her. Dave is already flopped on your couch and Terezi sits down next to him, leaning against him while staying quiet.

"Do you guys want something to drink? I have a few sodas so-"

"John, shut up and sit down."

You take a seat in the sofa opposite the two and look straight at them. You take a moment to look the pair over since its been a while since you saw another person. 

Dave sprawls over the couch, his blond hair hanging down to his ears in a simple "just got out of bed" fashion. Shades cover his eyes, as they always do, and he wears a crimson suit to cover his lean frame. It takes you a moment to remember that he always wears suits to any of his venues. He had run out of normal clothes to his first playing so he popped on a suit and went out. When he got up to the stand everyone looked at him oddly until he started playing. By the time he was finished everyone was exhausted and the owner was begging for Dave to play more often. Ever since he wore suits for "irony".

Terezi, on the other hand, wore a tee shirt and short shorts, accentuating her sharp figure. She had recently grown her hair down to below her ears, giving them a bit of a wavey look that you were sure Kanaya would have some comments about. Her red tinted shades covered her eyes, something that gave the pair the nickname "Shade Sisters"; Dave went with it for the irony. Terezi was legally blind, despite the fact she could still see. It was just too dangerous for her to drive and operate heavy machinery. But she liked carrying the cane around. It often caught people off guard when she stared them in the face despite being "blind".

Dave readjusts himself to wrap his arm around Terezi, holding her closer to him, before speaking up again.

"Bro, you've been MIA all week. We were going to send a search party to co- Ow! What the hell Tez?"

Terezi had elbowed him in the ribs to get his attention. "No metaphors Dave. Not the time."

Dave looks like he's about to argue when he quickly sighs and mumbles out a "You're right." Terezi makes a toothy grin before the pair turn back to you.

"Bro, no jokes here. You look like shit, you've been silent all week, and no one has any clue what you've been doing. To say that we were worried was an understatement."

"I've been at work and here all week Dave. Kanaya could have told you that."

"Yeah, maybe. If she and Rose weren't also avoiding us. Any time we caught up to them, Rose did her misdirection shit and we ended up going nowhere. And then they ran off. So we've been clueless."

You shrug. "Well I'm still here. Everything is alright." You try and force a smile to go along with the statement. Obviously it was pretty poor because the two in front of you returned frowns of disappointment.

"Dude, that is the worst smile I have ever seen."

He and Terezi stand up. "The court has decided, you're going with us." Terezi's grin does nothing to make you feel better.

***

You sit in the car for an hour, Dave driving and Terezi sitting in the passenger seat. You have no clue where you go, since Dave has tinted windows and the streets are already quite dark. By the time you finally stop you are restless and need to move your legs. But you stop in your tracks when you see where you stopped.

On the outside it looks a bit run down and slightly crumbling. The open double doors in the front show that the inside is vastly different. Lights hang from the ceiling in different colors, the floors and walls seem clean and modern, almost futuristic. At least two bars are on view, each on opposite walls. A seating area upstairs and on the edges have simple booths while the center and front is just a clear floor. At eight almost no one has arrived yet, but some people still mill about the dance floor and from the bars to their seats. A small sign hung over the door with the name "Inside the Box" written in sharpie. Dave must have been proud to be a regular DJ here. The irony was almost painful.

You trail behind Dave and Terezi as they walk in. A few people say hello to the pair as they go by, obviously popular among the regulars. In retrospect the name of the club sounds somewhat familiar, so you guess this is where the go the most often. Still,  this isn't like what you imagined at all. The modernistic dance club was vastly different than the abandoned warehouse theme Dave often described.

About five minutes after walking in Dave makes his way to the back, leaving you and Terezi near the center of the room. You glance around a few times, a bit anxious.

"What do we do now then?" 

She turns and looks at you, her smile evident on her face. "We wait for the people."

***

By ten the music was throbbing through the club, bass shaking the floor and walls around me. The dance floor was packed tightly with people as they bounced and moved with the beat that the speakers exuded. Dave had been up there for all of twenty minutes and already he had most of the club on their feet. You weren't one of them.

You sit on one of the upper levels, drinking a normally expensive drink all by yourself. The fact that Terezi walked with you to the bar got you the "Strider Discount" and made it dirt cheap. As you pour more of the drink into your glass you look out over the floor to find Terezi. It doesn't take long.

She dances near the front, close to the bass speakers and Dave himself, with a large group of people around her. While people know she's with Dave, the fact that she dances so passionately makes it hard for people to ignore her. Many tines a small space will clear around her and a few brave souls move in to dance with her. After a while Dave decides it's enough and changes up the beats, making it difficult to continue and causing the crowd to fall back in on itself. It happened three tines already and you expect it to continue through the night.

Right before Dave went up and someone. New was starting up the mood Terezi tried to get you to dance earlier. When you got on the floor you suddenly felt clumsy and ponderous. You didn't know how to dance to this kind of music. So the first chance you got you slipped off the dance floor. After that you absconded to the table where you sit now. You have no plans to dance in the near future.

You sip your drink and watch Dave move about the tables on stage when someone joins you at your table. Your decision to finish your drink was a godsend because if you hadn't have finished it, you would have done an old fashioned spit take.

The woman in front of you looks akin to Terezi in her apparel, but that's where the similarities end. Where Terezi has angles, she has curves. Her body seems to flow like water, graceful and smooth, and has the uncontrolled and undeniable feel, like a wild river. Her hair falls down her back in waves and curls of messy beauty. Her shorts reveal her thighs and her shirt rides up just below her chest, revealing her lean stomach.  And when you finally look at her face, your heart stops. A dangerous mix of beauty and deadliness, her face is rounded but narrow, her eyes gleaming like that of a hunter. Blue lipstick and mascara cover her face in different hues of blue, all culminating to look like an Egyptian Goddess.

She sits in the chair leaning back, arm draped behind it as she looks at you intently; simultaneously looking seductive and interrogative. You take a moment to recover before you hold up the bottle in front of you.

"Want a glass?"

She sits and stares a moment, her chest moving up and down as she breathes, before she responds. She slides forwards and grabs an extra glass.

"Hit me."

***

You two continue drinking and talking for the next ten minutes. You find out her name is Vriska and that she comes here often, but that's it. For the most part she chooses to focus on you. Eventually you get to the point where you talk about your break up with Rose and the shit mood you've had all week. Her eyes soften when you start to talk about it, and by the end you see her eyes show what you think might be sympathy. Then, with sudden spontaneity, she stands up and says "We're going down to the floor to dance."

You sit there dumbstruck, alcohol having made you slightly buzzed and cloudy. You mouth words a moment before sound comes out. 

"I don't dance."

"Bullshit. You and I are dancing if its the last thing you do."

By this point she's grabbing your arm and pulling you out of your seat. The music thrive from the speakers as you make your way down the stairs, trying to find something new to protest with. By the time you reach the floor it's too loud to be heard easily and all you can do is say "But I don't dance!"

She looks at you an smiles before leaning her head in and pressing her mouth next to your ear.

"Then I'll dance for both of us."

She presses close to you and begins moving to the speed of the beat, her body just barely not touching yours. The room around you starts to blur and go Ou of focus, the only thing you can see clearly is Vriska in front of you, and even then she starts to become a blur. All you see is flowing river of blue and black, a hurricane barely controlled. And you want to chance the storm to try and find the center, the calm of it all, who she truly is.

As the song flows into the next, she stares at you intently, waiting for something.   
The song starts to build up, the music rising. She drapes her arms over your shoulders, breathing heavily from a mix of the dancing and the emotion.   
The song reaches it's high point of the buildup. She leans in closer.   
The song drops, the world in slow motion around you. She leans in and you make contact with her lips.

You feel the calm around you. Through the haze of the alcohol, the adrenaline of the moment, and the energy of the crowd, you reach that calm. The eye of the storm.

Then it ended. She breaks away from you, her blue lips parting and revealing gleaming white teeth. The smile is like a snake or a wolf, hungry and dangerous. The storm passes on, leaving you to deal with the passing winds.

***

At 5:30 Dave is driving the car again while you sit in the front seat, dazed and still a bit awestruck. Terezi sleeps in the back seat, a large grin on her face. You three could get in an accident and the only one who would notice would be Dave.

"Hey John."

You jump with a start, not having expected any talking. You look over at Dave and see that he still focuses on the road ahead, even with his shades on. If you were more aware you would probably have protested his actions, but right now you can barely focus on the space in front of you. You speak up with a slight slur.

"Whassup?"

"I know you just had a shit breakup. And also a shit week. So maybe you're looking for a rebound. But shit dude, I'm telling you now: Don't go for Vriska. Theres a reason she's called the Heart-crusher. Bitch is a hurricane. Plows through all your shit and destroys anything she touches, and then some. She's got a reputation for..."

By that point you fade out, not even pretending to pay attention as Dave goes on. The only thought in your head is about your night and Vriska. The Perfect Storm.


	2. Chapter 2

The few days after were a bit of a blur; nothing came from Kanaya or Dave and Terezi. Still no texts or calls or visits from people, and you still didn't care. But this time it wasn't born of depression and apathy.

Vriska was intoxicating. Now that you met her once you need to see her again. It's close to an obsession and you needed to see her. As the week went on the feeling reduced, but you still needed to see her.

You no longer look like a hobo stumbling around the house, disheveled and bedraggled. You start returning to your normal sleep pattern, no longer waking up at noon each day. The apartment returns to it's normal cleanliness, most likely to Kanaya's preferences. And to top it of, you actually got some chores done: fixing a leaky shower, greasing the hinges on doors, and cleaning out he fridge of some things that really shouldn't have been in there half as long as they were. Thankfully you had been given a vacation shortly before the last week, so you didn't have an obligation to go to work.

By the end of the week you are restless for some human contact when you hear the front door click open then closed.

"Welcome home, Kanaya!" you shout from your room. 

She mumbles something from down the hall before you hear her light steps making their way down the hallway. Suddenly Kanaya fills your doorframe.

A tall woman, her dark hair cropped short and her fashion style of ankle length skirt with any shirt covers her figure. Her skin seems to glow, almost iridescently light, her face a stern yet matriarchal gaze, seemingly ready to simultaneously critique your clothing and console you from grief.

"Greetings, John. It is pleasant to see you active."

"You too Kanaya! Where have you been?"

Kanaya looks at you oddly, confused as to when you resumed your previous chipper mood. You guess she hasn't been paying much attention lately, which is a bit uncharacteristic of her. Then again, her entire attitude has been uncharacteristic as of late.

"I have been preoccupied recently. Various tasks required my direct interference."

"Thats kind of indirect, Kanaya. Is something wrong?"

She stares at you a bit, obviously flustered and unprepared. She probably didn't expect to see you so different than you were. But at least she could be honest. 

"Nothing is wrong, dear. It's just nice to see you back to normal."

You give her a halfhearted smile, knowing that Kanaya was withholding some things. Rose tends to rub off on people like that, even Kanaya it seems. But nobody could change Kanaya completely. And you intend to pull that part out.

"Well I just wanted to talk, but if you're busy I'll leave you be."

Kanaya starts biting her lip, trying to resist the urge to "meddle" as you and most of your friends call it. Despite her objections, Kanaya has always liked to gossip and meddle. You've ended up sitting on the couch with her for over an hour as she talked about some rumor she heard that was most likely not even close to true. But any time you mention the possibility that she enjoys gossip she adamantly refuses and tries to prove that she's not(in weird fashions. It's hilarious and exploitable and, though you would never do it to her with evil intentions, you plan on using that to your advantage. You know she would kill to know why your disposition shifted so quickly.

"Did you need advice from me?"

"Just a little bit, nothing major."

She begins inching into your room and towards your bed. Your mouth turns slightly upwards into a smile.

"What about?"

"Well I met this person a week ago and I was trying to figure out where we were at an if I should try moving things forwards."

By the time you finish your sentence she has slid gracefully onto the bed and has smoothed out her skirt. She then folds her hands, places them in her lap, and offers you a small smile.

"Please, do continue."

***

You give her only a few details, Vriska's name and general appearance. But you do it in a fashion that makes it seem that Kanaya had to pry the details from you. You made her think that the conversation had made more progress than it truly did. Then, in a skillfully practiced way, you guide the conversation towards her and then eventually her and Rose. She started to hesitate as you broached the subject, but she eventually opened up.

Apparently both Kanaya and Rose had been interested in the same gender for a while before meeting. You were a bit surprised she didn't reveal that to you, but you always understood her hesitant nature so you let it pass. So when Rose, acting as he normally does, detected Kanaya's interests she broached the subject with her. She skipped a bit of detail  but got to the point that she explained that they eventually developed interests in each other.

However, when she told you that the secrecy was her idea you were flabbergasted. She had convinced Rose that she thought it was wiser to keep it quiet until things were fully planned and thought out. But hinge never got sorted out and Kanaya never tried to change that, so the secret went on for about two months. She starts tearing up when she says that she was a horrible friend before you dive in for a hug. You quickly calm her down and make her relaxed, letting her know that the only issue you have with it all is that she didn't tell you anything. 

After a quick hug and apology you two were back to being best friends who share your apartment.

***

A few days later and Dave is back at your door with Terezi in tow. When you greet them with a smile and in crisp, clean clothes, Dave gives you an ever-so-slight smile while Terezi makes her full on toothy grin. You let the Shade Sisters in and close the door behind them, glad that they are back again.

Kanaya comes into the main room from her own, stopping her current fashion endeavor to see who was visiting. When Terezi rushes over to give her a hug, her light, chiming laughter fills the air in conjunction with Terezi's cackles. Everyone settles down on the couch and chairs to get comfortable as you move to the kitchen to grab a few drinks for people.

When you return, assorted beverages in hand, Kanaya is apologizing to Dave and Terezi about Rose and herself avoiding the rest of their friends. Dave just stares nonchalantly as she talks, but Terezi is constantly giving hugs and accepting the entire time. Your entire group is quick to forgive, even if some of them don't show it so openly.

You hand people heir respective drinks; Dave getting Diet Coca-Cola Zero for the irony, Terezi drinking the bright red Hawaiian Punch, Kanaya enjoying a simple Club Soda, and you taking a can from your dwindling supply of Vault. You felt that today was as good as any to have one anyways. You then lean back in your recliner, looking for a point to join the conversation.

When the apologies finish, Kanaya decides to change pace with asking "So what do you two have planned for this weekend? It would be pleasant to have you over for dinner."

"Yeah," you toss in. "And then I could make some dessert for afterwords. What do you guys think?"

Both Dave and Terezi look at each other, giving a "why not?" look on their faces. Then Terezi looks back over at Kanaya and says "I think that would be great. How does Sunday sound?"

Then Dave turns to you.

"John, you best have your Friday night clear, cause we're climbin' in your windows and snatchin' you up. We're taking you back to the club and seeing as last time you went from shitty to great, then this time you almost have to become perfect. I mean, you're going to be in my presence the entire time, so that helps."

You smile at the prospect of going back and possibly meeting Vriska again. Your heart starts to move a little faster and you suddenly have a great deal of longing for Friday to arrive.

"That would be great, Dave. Just don't tie the knots too hard."


	3. Chapter 3

You were in the club, the music throbbing in your ears at a steady pace and the smell of sweat and booze filling your nostrils. This wasn’t your scene, this was Dave’s. But you were here for one purpose, one person alone. And that person wasn’t even here.  
You knew it was a stretch to begin with, thinking that Vriska would be here and willing to see you. You had danced with her one night, it wasn’t even anything special. You hadn’t gotten her number or gone out with her, you just danced for a bit. But at the same time, you felt something from it. More than just a simple dance transpired there. It was an undecipherable code, a secret message hidden in her movements that you must have only barely caught. She wanted to see you again, you know that. But she just didn’t give you anything else.

   
And that was her intentions too, you think.

   
So now you sit in the club, up on the second floor, overlooking the center of the club to your left. You gently caress a half-empty glass, forgetting what you had ordered. It might just be water, but when you take a sip you know it’s not. You cough at the unexpected strength, remembering that Terezi convinced you to order some 60 proof drink that you couldn’t even pronounce the name of. With a quick glance to the side, you see the bottle in all its splendor, barely even drained save for the amount that rests in your glass.

   
You take a moment then drain your glass, coughing lightly after doing so, this time expecting the strong liquid. As you reach out to grab the bottle, your eyes drift to the dance floor below. Dave is playing his set, so the floor is a writhing mess of limbs and hair, the lights of the club dancing and flashing over the members, some with their own show amongst the throng. Terezi is right in the middle, continuing her dancing spree, moving in tune with whoever would come close, her hair bouncing with her. Dave sat from his perch, the music he made placing an enchantment over those before him, holding them all in his thrall. He could tell them to strip naked and lay on the floor for him, and every person would.

   
And yet here you were, despite the pleasure of the entire club. Alone and distant, nursing this bottle too expensive for any sane person to have bought. You had half a mind to leave the club right now and go home to try and salvage your night. You even started to stand up when you looked across the table, seeing that you suddenly had another person there with you. You immediately sat back down in your seat, Vriska having that much control over you without even needing to say a word.

  
“Hey there, dork. Was wondering how long it would take for you to notice me. I’ve been sitting here a whole minute and you were just staring at the dance floor. And I thought you didn’t dance?”

  
And then she flashed her smile; a mix of a promising, enticing grin with shining white teeth and a predator’s smirk, knowingly swallowing up another victim. And you didn’t mind in the slightest. Instead you simply slid your glass over and poured. She didn’t break eye contact from yours, letting you stare into her cerulean irises like a mesmerized victim. When you finished pouring she took the glass and drained it instantly. It settled with a clink as she leaned forwards.

  
“You still haven’t said a word, John. Speak, John. Speak!”

  
But as she leaned forwards your eyes were drawn from her face as they took in her body. Her loose fitting shirt exposed plenty of skin, including a revealing glance of her chest. You quickly return your gaze back up, face flushing red at the fact that you couldn’t stop yourself. But she smiled her knowing smile, most likely having planned that. You weren’t upset, but you were getting tired of being played with.

  
“Hey Vriska. What’s up?”

  
You mentally smack yourself for such an idiotic response, but already you’re too focused on her. Like a fast-action drug, she’s all you’re focusing on now. You don’t have time for fancy words.

  
She starts laughing like you’re the biggest idiot in the world. You almost feel like getting up to leave again, this time to never see her again.

  
“Wow John, you are better than Casanova. Silver-tongued devil right here. Please, speak more.”

  
As she finishes laughing she reaches up and wipes a lock of stray hair from her face. Even as simple of an action makes you more intoxicated in her. But you know that you need to pay attention. As much as you simply want to keep staring, you know you’ll be creepy if you don’t speak.

  
“Aren’t I just the funniest? A riot of laughter for you. Charmed yet?”

  
“I am sitting here, aren’t I?”

  
She smiles her toothy grin again. You still can’t decide if it’s a predator’s smile or a temptresses’ lure, but for a moment you think you can see more. A genuine smile. But it’s gone in a flash as she resumes her deferential half smirk. She leans back in her seat again, one arm draped behind her.

  
“So are you going to dance with me tonight willingly? Or am I going to have to drag you back to the floor? Cause if I have to I will, don’t you doubt it.”

  
And you don’t doubt her at all. You quickly nod, not able to formulate words, as you stand up, quickly forgetting the alcohol on the table. Vriska laughs again, too entertained for you to be comfortable.

  
“So eager, John! You should just calm down. It’s not like I’m going to disappear or anything.”

  
Regardless she stands up to, running a hand through her plentiful hair as she does so. You notice she’s in a similar outfit as last time you saw her, short shorts and loose tee. You admit that being able to take in her shape is a plus, but be around her is still amazing. At this point you don’t even know why, it just is.

  
So you both make your way to the floor, Vriska slightly ahead of you. You spare a few glances as she walks, knowing that she was putting an extra sway in her hips just so you would. But at this point you didn’t mind, not at all. When you made your way to the floor she turned and you both shared a smile. You spared a glance at Dave and he was already nodding at you. The song started to fade from one to a new selection. You didn’t recognize it, but Vriska did. Her eyes lit up and before you could ask she was almost running to the center, dragging you behind.

  
When the bass starts to thump around the room, she begins to move. This time you’re ready and you start to dance with her, not the awkward swaying from before. Again the room starts to fade, and all you have left is the music in your ears and Vriska in front of you. You almost miss it when she stares directly at you, her pace slowed, and the music has slowed down too. Then you realize that’s it’s about to drop, and right as it does so Vriska is against you, lips against yours again. She has you completely, trapped in this storm of hers. You couldn’t get out even if you wanted to. But you never want to leave this spot, frozen in time like this. When she disengages you smile at her, blissful as can be.  
Her smile, however, is unexpected. She doesn’t have her grin of conquest, but something a lot less sure of herself, almost as if she’s trying to debate something. Then it resolves into a soft smile. She decided, and when she starts to pull you off the floor, less forceful than before, you think it was a good one.

  
When you reach the side of the club she glances left and right, then quickly brings you towards the bathrooms. However, instead of going in one there’s an exit sign point to slightly open door. She dashes through and gives you no time for questions before she’s back on you. This time isn’t like inside the club though. She’s pressed completely against you, sparing no quarter as she forces you to lean against the wall of the club. You quickly reciprocate, not sparing a moment lest you be caught out of the center of this raging storm named Vriska.

  
You are so occupied with the girl on you that you barely register the shout to your side. You pull your head from Vriska’s and start to turn to the sound before your head starts to fly in the other direction, pulling your body along with it. You hit the ground with a thud, unable to concentrate, while the newcomer and Vriska are yelling at each other. You can’t make anything out that they say, your mind too focused on that hit. You think that maybe you strayed too far from the center and something the wind’s picked up clipped you. You can’t fail to smile at the image before you pass out, realizing that the drop was probably worse for your head than the punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. My only excuse is life.


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up in the back of Dave's car, He and Terezi in the front as they bicker about something you can't quite focus on. You blink a few times, trying to clear your vision when suddenly it feels as if you've been hit by a ton of bricks. You involuntarily groan, getting the attention of your friends from the front.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes, didn't even require me to come back and kiss you. Guess I don't have to marry you then, unfortunately." Terezi just elbows Dave before turning back to face you. "Feeling alright John?" You just groan back in response. 

"You got hit pretty hard, John, left a massive bruise." She hands back a small mirror, probably for makeup or something. You open it up and stare in surprise. You have a nice fist-shaped bruise on the side of your face, bright and red as it starts to bruise. You resignedly hand back the mirror before flopping back into the seat.

"Who the hell hit me? I didn't even see him before I dropped." Dave starts to make some comment about you being shit at fighting before Terezi speaks up. "Don't know, I just noticed you had left for a bit too long and went to check on you. Found you out and alone on the ground. But I'm sure I have an idea of who." She and Dave share a quick glance before saying in unison "Eridan."

You shrug, the name not really familiar. You know Vriska shouted something at the man before you passed out, but your head was ringing and you can't really remember what she said. "I guess? Who the hell is Eridan?" Dave takes up the explanation in his usually self. "He's one of the bitch's many exes and he's the craziest one. Fucker got in a fight with three other guys and won. Not because he's good at fighting but cuz he was drunk, high on something, and pulled out a knife halfway through the fight."

You blink a moment, taking in the deescription before turning to Terezi, waiting for her to offer some correction. She remained silent and a chill went down your spine. Dave said Vriska was dangerous before, but now that there's some guy who would probably do more than punch you next time he saw you, you started to have some doibts about Vriska. 

As you reach into your pocket to grab your phone, you find something else in there. You pull out a small piece of paper with a phone number and a short message. "Sorry about the douche. Call me." Afterwards was a kiss mark, blue just like her lipstick. You couldn't help but smile as you put the number into your phone, sliding the paper back into your pocket as you start to smile. That doesn't last long before you feel your face shoot out in pain. Maybe get some ice on this before you start to grin like and idiot.

*****

The next day you go to work, at the bakery your dad owns. He tells you one day it'll be your bakery, but you're not entirely sure you want to own it. Often times that conversation gets pushed for another day, and today is one such of those days.

"Dad, I know that the bakery is important, but it's not what I want to do with my life, I've told you this. I'm going to school this fall because I want to do something in life."

"Son, I understand you want independence, but this bakery has been with our family for generations. You can't just leave the bakery after all this time, it's tradition."

Just before you can respond a customer enters, bell chimes bringing both of your attention to the front. Dad quickly moved to help the customer, making some idle chatter as you moved to the back room. You sigh as you take a seat, watching the timer on the oven slowly tick down while you pull out your phone. You had a text from Dace which was a shitty picture on the computer of his comic. It's so pixely you can't figure out what's going on so you just send a "cool" back.

After a few seconds of thought you send a quick "hey" to Vriska, not sure if you would get anything back. However, just as you start to slide your phone into your pocket it vibrates. Knowing that Dave wouldn't respond that fast you check and see it really is Vriska.

"Hey ;)"

You're a bit surprised. While before you thought she was trying to be hard to get, maybe you just were reading too much into things. Sure you don't have much experience with women, but Vriska is turning expectations on your head.

"what's up?"

"Not much. How's your face?"

You reach up and gently touch your face, rubbing the bruise. Your father was really worried about you when you showed up today, which didn't help with the "being able to handle yourself fine" argument. 

"its alright, still hurts but not too bad. where'd you end up going last night?"

"Sorry about that. :/ Stupid ex fucking things up. Had to deal with him."

A flash of Vriska beating the crap out of someone flashes into your mind for a moment before it quickly leaves. Not that you couldn't imagine it, but because you don't want to. You shake your head as you check the front, seeing your dad still chatting with the customer. Looks like you still got some time.

"it's fine. you do much outside the club?"

"Joooooooohn I do tons of things. My life isn't JUST the club. That's just where you've seen me."

"well you want to hang out sometime then?"

"Of course. You want to meet up tomorrow?"

You smile a bit, face no longer hurting as you type.

"any time after 5 works for me"

Just as you receive a text from her you hear the oven ding and the door open and close, your father telling someone goodbye. You don't get the chance to read the text again until after work, a fairly busy day of you arguing with your dad and making a whole slew of orders. When one of the other few employees your dad hired arrives, you leave excited and energetic after reading a "Then it's a date."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day you're sitting down in a nice little cafe, right down the road from your Dad's bakery that you always loved. Vriska apparently knew the place, but had never eaten there, so today you were changing that. While they didn't make the best of foods, their burgers were somehow outstanding.

You grabbed an upstairs booth, looking down on the people below you as you idiot played with your straw. While every other time you've seen Vriska you were drunk or were drinking, this time you just got a coke. Not because you cared for it, but just because you couldn't come up with any other flavor. Just as you're about to take another sip Vriska flops down into the seat, a loud "fwump" as she lands.

"John, you are never paying attention are you? I swear you looked right past me when I came in here and it was kind of sad." She makes a wry face as she adjusts herself at the table, sending a quick glance at her phone before setting it on the table.

Before she was in tank tops and short shorts, something that seemed energetic and fun. But this time she's in jeans and a tee, a long sleeved over shirt ruffled on top. She pulls off the look as if she just rolled out of bed and was ready to take on the day, even if her hair wasn't

You set your glass down and smile, a wide and genuine grin, even as your cheek tingles. You've gotten used to the bruise.

"I was just a bit distracted was all, busy at work and all that jazz. You gonna eat?" You slide a menu forwards, already knowing what you want. "I think you'd enjoy the burgers."

She continues her smile as she glances down at the menu. "You really think so? Alright, I'll bute. Get me what you're getting too." A brief thought flutters through your head about manners and politeness, but it quickly passes. Instead you chuckle a bit and put the menu back.

"You know, I don't think we've seen each other outside of the club. What do you do during the day, Vriska?" She gives you a quick glance as she slides in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know, a bit of this and a bit of that. I get by. What about you?"

You pause a moment, her answer catching you off guard. You're used to Dave being misdirecting, but that's always been more of a game than anything. Rose would sometimes dismiss things, making what you thought to be issues as nothing to be concerned about. But Vriska seems... secrative. Almost like she's trying to hide something.

But then again, you just met her a couple weeks ago. While you're fine with sharing your life, some people just aren't.

"Well, I work at my Dad's bakery just down the road. 'Egbert's Delicacies'. Hopefully not forever though. I aim to go to school one day."

Vriska nods with a light smile on her face, eyes staring directly at yours as if she could read your thoughts. The thought that maybe she could passes through your head, but you quickly dismiss the notion.

"That sounds boring. What do you do for fun then?"

You start to open your mouth, then pause. What DO you do for fun?

"Well the club thing with Dave and Terezi are new, I also like to play the piano, though I haven't touched it in years." You shrug, offering a smile to Vriska. "Hang out with friends I guess."

The waiter comes and you get two burgers, getting a drink for Veiska. She just gets a water, saying she's got to stay hydrated for later tonight. As the waiter leaves you turn back to her, puzzled. "What's going on tonight?"

Vriska's smile goes from smirk to a grin, predatory like you saw at the club. "Well obviously there's a big party tonight, someone's birthday and they just turned twenty one. And their parents are rich, so they're throwing a big bash."

"Someone?" You find it odd she doesn't even know the name of the host.

She shrugs and waves the question off. "I don't know who's it is, only that'll be big and that I'll be there. And that's all I need to know." When the water arrives she picks it up, taking a sip and leaving a light blue lip stain on the glass. "Why, do you want to come?"

You blink in surprise at the thought of going to some random party with a girl you just met. At yet for some reason you can't bring yourself to say no. Vriska sees you struggle with the answer and then adds "It'll be tons of fun, John. Trust me."

And you do.

*****

Five hours later and you pull up to a large house with Vriska in the front seat. She hasn't changed clothes and you wonder how many pairs she has before you park. She hops out excited as you gather your phone and keys, checking to make sure you have your wallet on you. You do a half-jog to catch up to her before you speak up.

"There's not, like, a guest list or something is there? That would be pretty awkward."

She pushes you lightly as you walk with her, giggling lightly. "John, you worry too much. Lighten up." And before you know it, she's leading you into a stranger's house, full of people, music, and the smell of beer.

You've never been much of a drinker, but you always hated beer. It always tasted like someone peed in a bottle and was trying to get you to drink it. But the moment you walk in Vriska grabs two and hands one over to you, popping the drink open as you two walk. It seems like she's both meandering and making a bee-line to the back of the house and you struggle to keep up.

When you fall in behind her she's talking to a few people, completely unfamiliar to you and yet it seems like she's known them for years. They laugh and sway, as if they're already drunk despite just arriving. She introduces you to them and you forget their names the moment she says them. It seems like they give you the same treatment.

After ten minutes of chat she leads you to another group of people, once again talking like they've been friends for years. This time you don't even pretend to pay attention as you look around the house. Drinks all over, the smell of smoke in the air, most of which smells like pot, and the throng of people inform you that you're just out of your element here. Suddenly Vriska calls your attention back in front of you.

"Hey John, can you grab me another drink and meet us out back? We're gonna get some air."

You nod in silent assent as you make your way through the crowd, avoiding bumping into people as much as you can. As you grab another drink for Vriska you turn around, looking towards the back door, when you notice someone familiar out of the corner of your eye. You focus on the man as best as you can, but all you can make out is a dash of purple in his hair. You fail to remember why he seems familiar, but you don't let it bother you as you make your way to the back.

Out here the party is more relaxed, slower paced and more spread out. You take a deep breath, glad to get out of the choking air of the house, as you can for Vriska and her other friends. However as you look around, you don't see her. Not even one of her friends from before. 

You decide to look back inside the house, thinking maybe they just never made it outside, but after a good ten minutes you don't find a single clue of where they could have gone. So instead, alone in the middle of this stranger's house, you just set down the drinks and walk out, dejectedly checking your phone.

All you have is another picture from Dave, this time of a dead bird on his windowsill with the caption "sick dude".

You don't respond.


End file.
